Preserves
by flyingmagikarp
Summary: Kurt decided to spend the day with Blaine in a decidedly... different manner to what Blaine would have expected. Smut, Klaine and cockblocking jam. Oneshot, for now C:


_Bonjour and welcome to my humble first uploaded glee fanfiction. Please give me your thoughts (:_

* * *

><p>Today was going to be a totally awesome day.<p>

Blaine was travelling to the house of his one an only gorgeous boyfriend, Kurt. He couldn't prevent the smile that uncontrollably took hold of his face whenever he though of said boy: his hair- always combed and hairsprayed to perfection, but sometimes unstyled and tousled, falling over his face until Blaine was permitted to run his hands through it and off of his beautiful complexion. Blaine loved, and sometimes silently cursed, the millions of butterflies that had taken residence in his stomach, as they tended to flitter about whenever Kurt smiled that amazing smile in his direction – usually when Blaine had suggested they should sing 'So What' by Pink for their next competition (which he had ironically been _completely serious_ about).

Kurt's eyes, that glazed _oh so intently _at him, even when he was saying the most unimportant statement of the century, were enough to give him a cardiac arrest as they looked up at him through his eyelashes when he stood up at a Warbler's council meeting. The way he threw his head back and his nose wrinkled in sheer delight when he laughed hysterically was the most super fucking cute thing Blaine had ever witnessed and was blessed by having seen it three times in his lifetime already. Everything about Kurt was driving him insane, but right now he was meant to be driving to Kurt's house, not fantasizing about him.

A loud horn sounded from behind for the second time, it had vaguely clocked on Blaine's radar until he got thinking about Kurt's sensual, angelic and beautiful voice – unlike any other he had ever heard. Certainly unlike the two sharp taps on his window from an the angry driver behind him, Blaine's blood ran cold as he was told, in certainly _colourful_ language, that he had sat through two green lights and was lucky the man behind him didn't shunt into the back of his mildly expensive car. Blaine apologised profusely, unable to form any other coherent phrase together in his head and waited until the driver was back in his car before he exclaimed a rather loud "FUCK" and hit his head on the top of the steering wheel before accelerating at such a speed he was thrown back into his seat. Dapper Blaine did _not_ embarrass himself. Ever. And now he knew why.

Blaine flung his car into the Hudmel drive and practically threw himself at the front door, ringing the doorbell as if it were some kind of lifeline saving him from a dozen hungry sharks. He was eternally thankful to whatever God had sent Kurt to answer the door as he carelessly threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, hardly thinking about the fact that it could've just as easily been Burt or Finn who answered the door.

"Kuuuurt! I missed you!" Blaine whined, nuzzling into Kurt's neck like a cat. Kurt looked a combination of unimpressed and happy that his boyfriend was finally here.

"Nice to see you too, sir." He poked at Blaine's ribcage which caused him to yelp and clutch at his sides.

"What was that for?" He asked with puppy eyes. A smirk flashed on Kurt's face before relaxing into a smile.

"For being you, you dork!" Kurt laughed as he ran from a now indignant Blaine. Blaine's mouth made various shapes as if he was trying to form words, but nothing came out.

"A _dork_?" Blaine tried to make his voice sound as offended as possible, "but…but why?" He asked as he jogged after Kurt, into the kitchen where he found Kurt tying a beige apron around his neck and waist.

"Because," Kurt began, until he let out a frustrated groan, "Blaine, be a sweetheart and tie this up around my waist would you?" He pleaded and gazed at him with glasz eyes, taking advantage of the fact he knew Blaine couldn't resist them. Blaine blushed slightly before making to move behind Kurt. "Dork, because you would quite happily sit and watch re-runs of Star Trek instead of going out, even if you've seen the episode before and it's on at stupid o'clock in the morning." He looked over his shoulder at Blaine, "And I love that about you." Blaine stopped fiddling with the apron strings and looked up at Kurt, smiling before tugging hard on the loops of the strings so they formed a pretty bow on Kurt's lower back. Kurt flinched slightly and might have just let out a small "ah", but Blaine couldn't be sure.

Kurt whipped round to face Blaine and clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "So, Blaine, my wonderful boyfriend, would you please help me with some cooking today as you have chosen to grace me with your presence and since everyone else is out?" Blaine knew that was a rhetorical question, but he decided to have a bit of fun with it anyway.

"And what if I say no, Mr Hummel?" He smirked; but Kurt's face grew serious and ever so slightly sexy.

He leaned in close to Blaine, "Then you don't get to lick the bowl." Kurt winked then threw himself towards the cupboards, "We're making jam for my dad, since last time I made some he finished off a jar in a week. Honestly, he got through that stuff like wildfire and he had it with whatever he could. So, I've decided to make him some more if that's okay with-" Kurt spun round to face Blaine on the other side of the kitchen, only to notice how red he had flushed. "…you. Blaine? Hello? Anyone home?" Kurt called to him and Blaine slowly looked up to face him.

"Don't ever do that again." He groaned, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Do what?" Kurt asked innocently as he grabbed the sugar from the cupboard and placed it onto the work surface.

"Don't…talk like that and then…notkissme." Blaine said shakily. Kurt looked at him with apathetic, yet slightly mischievous eyes before striding over to him and grabbing his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. Kurt tasted like heaven, delicious 'made of coffee' heaven. Blaine reached up to grab Kurt's hair, but he swatted his hands away.

"Not the hair today." Kurt giggled on Blaine's lips and the sensation drove Blaine wild. He bit lightly on Kurt's lower lip and tugged slightly, making the taller teen gasp and slide his hands down to rest on Blaine's ass, chancing a light squeeze as he pulled their hips closer. Blaine lapped at Kurt's lips, eliciting a low moan from the older boy before delving his tongue inside his mouth. Kurt allowed Blaine to dominate the kiss, relishing in the feeling of Blaine's tongue massaging his.

They both felt themselves getting uncomfortably hot and Kurt chose to pull away before they wouldn't be able to stop themselves.

Kurt laughed breathlessly as he struggled to regain his composure. Their heated make-out session had left them both with a little problem, but Kurt had no time for such shenanigans right now – they had jam to make. Blaine looked a little on the flustered side too; his eyes had glazed over and he was panting slightly.

"That better, Mr Anderson?" Kurt teased before returning, rather dazed and lightheaded, to the cupboards to get some lemon juice.

"Better than better, fuck Kurt." Blaine almost wept. His legs felt like jelly, yet he was nailed to the spot. '_Dammit legs, un-jellify already!'_ He cursed silently under his breath at his boyfriend having the Godmoding power of doing this to him.

"Great, well if all's dandy then could you be a darling and fetch the two punnets of strawberries from the fridge?" Kurt called over his shoulder and gestured vaguely in the direction of the fridge as he retrieved the weighing scales and a large bowl. Blaine found some kind of inner strength that gave him the power to walk, but his walking was limited to the standard of QWOP¹.

He gripped the fridge handle and flung open the door to be met with said two punnets of strawberries. He bet Kurt had rifled through all of them at the grocery store to find the best ones, and damn did they look delicious. Blaine lifted them gently out of the fridge as they were stacked atop our each other and kicked the door shut with his heel, making his way to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"Great! Could you throw them in that bowl and tell me how much they weigh?" Kurt asked a little strained as he lifted a large and heavy looking pan down from a cupboard high up.

"Ah, Kurt, let me get that." Blaine took the pan from Kurt's hands, almost dropping it from the weight. "Damn! What is this made of?" Blaine let out a huff as he placed it down on the hob, instantly feeling the loss of weight on his arms.

"It's made of copper, it was my grandmother's and personally, through experience, it makes the best jam." Kurt beamed before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "I weighed the strawberries whilst you were dealing with the pan, and they come to about two pounds, so that means two pounds of sugar!" He said happily, and Blaine could only smile at him. He snaked his arms around his waist and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt measured out the sugar.

"I love you, Kurt." He whispered and placed a kiss tenderly on his neck. Kurt's heart raced at a thousand miles an hour and suddenly it felt like every butterfly in the world was in his stomach. So much that he forgot to keep an eye on the weight of the sugar, and realisation only struck when the bowl was so full it was all spilling over the top.

"Kurt, sugar!" Blaine reminded him, however not doing anything to prevent it.

"Ah, I know I know, I was meant to do that," Kurt tried to laugh it off, but this only make Blaine squeeze him tighter. "I love you Blaine, so much." He gave _himself_ butterflies whenever he said it, because he had finally found this amazing boy who loved him as much as he loved him.

Which was a lot.

"Well now I have to clean this mess up, so could you put those strawberries in the pan and put them on a… medium heat until the juice starts to run?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"Of course, anything for you, my love." Blaine smiled into Kurt's shoulder and dragged his fingertips lightly down Kurt's back, watching him shiver and giggle slightly in response until he pulled away to grab the berries, missing the heat radiating off of Kurt.

"And don't forget to stir them _gently_, else they'll burn to the bottom of the pan, but don't squash them."

"Yes, your majesty" Blaine mock curtsied before tipping them in and fiddling with the hob.

"Good boy." Kurt chuckled. Of course, the pet name rushed straight to Blaine's groin and he let out a stifled moan, hoping Kurt didn't hear it.

"What was that, Blaine?" Kurt turned to lean against the island counter, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Blaine blushed and cleared his throat.

"Nothing, I, um… can't get the gas to turn on." He said feebly, gesturing slightly to the hob and he could tell by the look on Kurt's face that he didn't believe him.

"Blaine, really?" Kurt shook his head and tutted, "You see the knobs on here? Well the one in the middle powers the middle ring, so we want to press it down and turn it to the medium flame." The hob clicked a few times before a blue flame flew up from it, settling down quickly. Kurt turned around and deliberately brushed against Blaine, "Next time, you can just say you were turned on." He breathed into Blaine's ear which made him shiver more.

"Kuuurt, I won't be able to stop if you," he took in a shaky breath, "keep doing fucking sexy stuff all the time." And swallowed roughly, trying to avoid eye contact but failing, catching Kurt's eyes staring right back at him.

He huffed, "First you tell me to try and be sexy, and now you're asking me to stop?" He pouted and flicked his hair dramatically.

"Kurt, you know I don't mean that, just… save it for else where." Blaine replied, taking hold of Kurt's hands and lacing their fingers together. Both of them smiled cheesily at each other before Blaine remembered. "Ah, have to stir the strawberries," He whipped back round to the hob and pushed the berries round with a wooden spoon.

"Right, now we put the sugar in and the lemon juice." Kurt beamed as he bought over the ingredients, standing next to his boyfriend as he poured them in. Blaine stirred them as the sugar started to dissolve. "And now we leave that to bubble away for…" Kurt checked his watch, the Gucci one Blaine had gotten him for Christmas, "about half an hour."

"So that leaves us with…"  
>"Half an hour to…"<p>

"…"

"…"

"Uh, I'll go see what's on t.v."  
>"Good, good idea, I'll be right there." Kurt stammered before ushering Blaine into the living room. He wriggled out of the apron, as Blaine had tied a particularly tight double bow at the back, and hung it on the hook behind the door. He wrung his hands tightly and checked everything was all in working order before taking a grip on the door handle. Kurt knew for a fact they wouldn't be watching t.v for long, if at all.<p>

The door swung open, startling Blaine for a second before he relaxed back into the couch. He patted the space next to him, asking silently for Kurt to join him as he flicked between channels.

"I can't find anything 'decent' to watch, but I found either re-runs of Come Dine With Me or…" Blaine took a moment to scroll through the list, "America's Next Top Mo-"

"America'sNextTopModelplease." Ran out of Kurt's mouth before he could even stop it. _Like we'll even watch half of it_, he mused to himself as Blaine put it on. Kurt let out a small giggle as it began.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, "They haven't even done anything yet!"

"No but, I love how it's such an old episode it's filmed in a square shape to fit old ." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's little observation before he was interrupted by Kurt's legs swinging onto his lap. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Kurt looked up and looked straight at Blaine; he could practically feel the lust dripping off of him. Lips slightly parted, Kurt closed the gap between them in a sweet but chaste kiss, smiling as he pulled away. But it wasn't too long before Blaine dove back in for more, more Kurt.

The kisses started off short and frequent before they began to merge into one, their tongues moving deliciously against the others as they took time to rediscover each others' mouths. There was a taste in Kurt's mouth that Blaine either couldn't or didn't have time to put a finger on as he licked Kurt's lips, earning him a soft moan from they older boy. The noises they made and the feel of Blaine kissing him lit a spark of arousal inside Kurt, and he moved to he was completely straddling Blaine, hips barely touching but satisfaction clearly showing.

Blaine broke them apart for only a moment to drink in Kurt's appearance, swelled, parted red lips, flushed cheeks, mussed up hair and dark, tempting eyes, before he growled slightly and began to pepper kisses down Kurt's jawline from his earlobe and eventually latching his lips onto Kurt's collarbone. Kurt groaned and tangled his fingers in Blaine's curls and digging into his scalp as he arched his back. Kurt felt undeniable passion and love pass from Blaine to him through every move he made.

He whimpered when he became so painfully hard he pressed against the fly of his jeans uncomfortably. He tried to re-adjust himself by shifting in Blaine's lap, but that only made him notice, a playful smirk teasing his lips. "Getting a bit… _frustrated_, are we, _Kurtie_?" He enquired, raising an eyebrow despite the fact he was just as turned on. Kurt pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and let out a small whine before nodding quickly. Blaine's hand passed down between them and palmed Kurt through the front of his jeans, causing the latter to get out a lungful of air he didn't realise he was holding in.

"More Blaine, please, I-I need more." Kurt practically begged as he rocked into Blaine's hand, Blaine let out a stifled groan as he watched the beautiful boy fall apart on his lap by his hand only. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck and kissed the juncture between his shoulder and neck before biting and then sloppily kissing it. Blaine threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the all too familiar sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach. He anchored his fingers into the hair on the beck of Kurt's neck and raised his head so that he was right next to Kurt's ear before whispering,

"As much as I'd love to give you more, we can't here." Kurt pulled back a bit and looked Blaine in the eye.

"Why not?"

Blaine thought for a second, and really, he couldn't actually think of a reason why they couldn't, more _shouldn't_. The house was completely deserted apart from the two of them, the blinds were drawn and they were both at a very, almost uncontrollable state of sexual arousal. But it seemed wrong to do it on Burt's couch, but Blaine could live with that secret… right?

"Fuck it Kurt." Blaine captured Kurt in a searing kiss before unbuttoning the latter's jeans. Kurt let out a broken, stuttered sigh as Blaine's hand wrapped around the base of his-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Kurt yelled out an agitated curse of frustration as the mood was killed. Blaine only looked up at him in confusion. "Jam's done." Kurt breathed out. In the back of his mind, Kurt knew he should really stir the jam and decant it before it was ruined, but he honestly would if he felt like he could move.

Blaine let out a shaky laugh. "We don't want to ruin your jam now, do we?"

"No, I suppose not." Kurt affirmed, keeping his eyes transfixed on Blaine's. Blaine leaned in and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before rolling them over and standing up, looking rather pleased with himself that he had just managed that all in one swift movement. He held his hand out triumphantly towards Kurt, who graciously took hold of it like an anchor and hoisted himself up.

"We can always make jam later…" Kurt tried to reason.

"We can always make love later." Blaine grinned and winked cheekily, before leading a reluctant Kurt back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>May continue this. If it gets enough reviews, of course~ C:<em>

_-edit- Ahhhhh, thank you _Dark-Purple_ for pointing this out:_

_¹QWOP is an internet game where you have to control a runner's legs by using QW and OP keys (hence the name).. It's really hard to explain and you may have to play it or look it up on urban dictionary to see what I mean. Sorry about that ^^;_


End file.
